


In Sleep

by CaryceJade



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Sportacus gives Robbie permission to do something unexpected, much to Robbie's delight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you tumblr friends for this lovely idea. 
> 
> I have never written smut before this, so it took me completely by surprise.

It started with gentle kisses. Robbie had a routine now for when he wanted to completely worship Sportacus while he was sleeping.

It had surprised him, he reflected, that Sportacus was into this. It had just come up one day after a slow love-making session.

_“You know, if you ever want to do this while I’m asleep,” he had said, curls sprawled across the pillow, “you can.”_

_Robbie had been too astonished to do anything other than kiss him._

Robbie had moved on from gently kissing up and down the column of Sportacus’ neck to more insistent kisses across his collarbone. 

Moving down, he swirled his tongue around one nipple, then the other, smiling to himself at the reaction he was getting as Sportacus moaned and shifted in his sleep. He made a second pass, suckling a bit this time. He grinned as he was rewarded with a groan and a small thrust.

Moving his hands down the planes of Sportacus’ abdomen, he just skirted the area that was his objective. On a second pass, he let his hand skim the bulge through his sleep pants. He was rewarded with a more insistent thrust as Sportacus tried to find the resistance of his hand. 

Robbie smirked. His boyfriend was not getting off that easy. He returned his attention back up to his chest, returning his mouth to first one nipple, then the other. In between, he ghosted his hand over his partner’s erection.

His boyfriend was bucking his hips now, trying to find some sort of resistance. _It won’t be long now_ , Robbie reflected.

Moving down, Robbie finally, mercifully, freed Sportacus’ erection from the confines of his pants, palming his own growing erection. He wouldn’t bring himself to completion until his partner had been sufficiently pleasured, though. He lowered his mouth to the tip, taking in just a little, being rewarded with a groan and more insistent thrusting. He pulled back a few times, taking in a little more each time. He was rewarded with keening noises that went straight to his own groin, and he lightly palmed himself with one hand.

He was getting close now, Sportacus making groans and pants as he thrust faster and harder into Robbie’s waiting mouth. He came with a cry, waking himself up as Robbie swallowed everything he released. 

Sportacus watched with a sleepy smile as Robbie took himself over the edge with barely a touch, catching him as he fell back onto the bed and rewarding him with sleepy kisses.


End file.
